


Статья про Ирека

by Плакса Миртл (PlaksaMirtl)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Children of the Jedi - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Gen, Meta Essay, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaksaMirtl/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%20%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%82%D0%BB
Summary: В Расширенной Вселенной 90-х у императора Палпатина был гарем на шесть мест и законный сын, наследник Империи. Посмотрим, как это было.
Kudos: 3





	Статья про Ирека

"Какой еще сын Палпатина? — спросит читатель. — Мы все помним, что в "Темной империи" Палпатин собирался править вечно, переселяясь в тела клонов!"

В том-то и дело. Комикс "Темная империя" вызвал у американских фанатов неоднозначную реакцию, и вскоре каноноделы решили ввести сына-наследника.

Теоретически можно было бы выбрать императором какого-нибудь опытного руководителя, но — непременным атрибутом монархии выступает наследование "от отца к сыну", "королевская кровь". Про выборных римских и византийских императоров давно забыли. Показательна реакция американского фаната Chefelf’a, автора статьи "[Reasons to Hate Star Wars](http://www.chefelf.com/starwars/ep1_1-10.php)": «Падме не может быть королевой, она должна быть президентом! Королев не выбирают!»

Поэтому — сын. Ирек Исмарен появился в романе Барбары Хэмбли «Дети джедаев» в 1995 г. Он — пятнадцатилетний темный джедай с янтарным мечом.

Его способности: чтение мыслей, создание иллюзий, управление людьми и животными. Его учителем был необычный практик темной стороны Силы — профессор Магроди, специалист по искусственному интеллекту. Магроди разработал имплант, позволявший носителю подключаться к аппаратуре и управлять ею на большом расстоянии при помощи Силы. Ирек был объектом его эксперимента. В пять лет Иреку просверлили череп и поставили имплант профессора Магроди. Один такой Ирек может прекратить все звездные войны: он выведет из строя технику на вражеском корабле, заставит врагов стрелять друг в друга или врезаться в планету. Он прикажет дроидам взбунтоваться. Взломает чужие банковские счета. Лея считала, что "этот 15-летний мальчишка один сможет уничтожить защиту Новой Республики". Ирек был намного могущественнее своей матери.

> «Мальчику теперь тринадцать (писал Магроди в последнем абзаце). Его контроль над драйвами и механизмами возрастает с каждым днем; он все более мастерски применяет различные артефакты Джедаев, принесенные ему матерью. Он умеет изменять сенсоры и сенсорные поля, держась в пределах электронных схем всех стандартных моделей; он забавляется, заставляя разлаживаться мелкие механизмы. Мать требует от него многого, и вследствие этого он, боюсь, начал баловаться снадобьями, которых она не одобряет, — говоря себе, что они увеличивают его восприятие и способности применять Силу, но в действительности, как мне кажется, просто потому, что знает, что она не одобрила бы».

В немецком переводе этому роману дали более подходящее название «Глаз Палпатина», поскольку полкниги Люк находится на одноименном корабле, а дети джедаев — Ирек и его мать Роганда — второстепенные персонажи. «Глаз Палпатина» — боевой спутник, 19-километровый астероид с начинкой, оборудованный устройствами захвата прохожих и промывки им мозгов. Его целью было уничтожение поселения джедаев, но те проникли на корабль, совершили диверсию, и с тех пор «Глаз Палпатина» пустовал без команды. Одна из диверсантов, джедай по имени Каллиста, погибла, и ее призрак вселился в искусственный интеллект корабля.

Ирек узнал, где находится «Глаз Палпатина», дотянулся туда Силой, вмешался в управление и проложил курс на планету Белсавис, где жил сам. Он планировал сделать «Глаз» своим флагманом. На корабле активировалась система захвата и набрался экипаж из гаморреанцев, талзов и прочих личностей разной степени гуманоидности, которые в результате обработки стали считать себя штурмовиками. «Глаз» постигла судьба прочего супероружия из РВ 90-х: он был уничтожен республиканцами и Иреку не достался.

Что касается характера — лучшее в своей лаконичности описание принадлежит одному американскому комментатору «Темной Империи»: «Это же не Палпатин, это же вылитый Ирек Исмарен!».

> Лея [...] задумалась, а готовила ли вообще Роганда собственного ребенка только для того, чтобы тот заменил Палпатина. Все куда как больше походило на то, обеспокоенно подумала Лея, будто Роганда намеревалась взрастить не нового Палпатина, а еще одного Дарта Вейдера.

Другие персонажи не верят Роганде, что сверлить череп здоровому пятилетнему ребенку — это приказ Палпатина. Думают, что это идея матери. Как легко догадаться, у самой писательницы детей нет.

> Ей [Лее] вспомнились новые подробности того вечера на приеме у Императора. Тетя Селли […] зашептала:
> 
> — Тут настоящий рассадник интриг, милая; просто ужасный. — Она бросила взгляд на стройных, изысканных наложниц. — Мне говорили, что они все на ножах друг с другом, милочка. Все, конечно, потому, что от какой бы из них ни родился ребенок, он и будет наследником».
> 
> Лее особенно запомнилась Роганда, похожая на изображение, покрытое малиновой и золотой эмалью, переходящая от одного сановника к другому с тем же видом уязвимой робости…
> 
> А в то время, сообразила Лея, Иреку, должно быть, было четыре года [...].
> 
> Ее собственная реакция на слова Селли до сих пор заставляла ее морщиться. Она негодующе процитировала из Сенатской Конституции дюжину параграфов относительно передачи власти, как будто Палпатин не собирался в том же году порвать этот документ.
> 
> Но фактически, при вакууме власти, последовавшем за падением Палпатина, все генералы, за немногими примечательными исключениями, стали бороться каждый и каждая за себя. Никто не хотел подчиняться какому-то регенту, особенно регенту при ребенке.

Император ради Ирека переписал конституцию. То есть знал, что это его ребенок.

На случай, если идея о наследнике Палпатина не придется по душе фанатам, Барбара часто и густо вкладывала Лее и сообщникам Роганды подозрения, что Ирек — самозванец. В конце романа Ирек и его мать убегают от республиканцев, но ввиду непопулярности «Детей джедаев» предположение одного из фанатов, что в дальнейшем Ирек станет основным антагонистом, не подтвердилось. Он появился только в романе Аарона Оллстона "Rebel Stand" в 2002 г., в облике еще сильнее модифицированного киборга-переростка, утратившего зачатки разума в результате черепно-мозговой травмы, полученной при вонговской бомбардировке Корусанта; убил свою мать, не узнав ее, и тут же погиб сам. По словам Оллстона, он сначала написал про босса этого уровня, а потом уже спросил у редакторов, какое имя ему дать, и выбрал из списка имя Ирека. Поэтому образ в его книге не имеет ничего общего с образом у Хэмбли. Весьма вероятно, что идею убийства Иреком матери Оллстон позаимствовал из фанфика под названием "[Samizdat](https://www.clubjade.net/fanfic/samizdat/01.html)" (1996).

Авторы немногочисленных фиков, в которых он мелькал, сталкивались с проблемой, каким образом Роганда могла выдавать Ирека за отпрыска Палпатина при развитой генной инженерии: сделать анализ не составляло бы труда. Обычно соглашались с Леиным предположением из книги Хэмбли и придумывали Роганде любовников. Я привела выше цитату из книги Хэмбли, в которой говорится, что Ирек и есть признанный наследник трона Империи по воле Палпатина, но эту волю все проигнорировали. Почему тогда Ирека считали самозванцем? Дело в том, что прототип Ирека родился в 1593 году в Японии, и каноноделы позаимствовали историю его жизни вместе с невозможностью установить отцовство.

Поскольку роман Хэмбли не изобилует отсылками к Японии, несложно предположить, что краткое описание Ирека и Роганды Хэмбли получила опять же от редактора. Ход мысли редактора очевиден: джедаев принято сравнивать с самураями, надо бы воспользоваться японским материалом.

При первой публикации этой статьи для некоторых комментаторов стало новостью отождествление джедаев с самураями. Об этом написана масса статей: готовясь к съемкам старой трилогии, Джордж Лукас вдохновлялся самурайскими фильмами (дзидай-геки, откуда и происходит слово "джедай") и даже планировал пригласить японских актеров. Считается, что облик джедаев и хореография поединков на мечах позаимствованы из японских фильмов. Сюжет "Новой надежды" — повтор фильма Куросавы "Скрытая крепость". Покадровое сравнение: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfRi_o8Pv-E>

Вышли приквелы, орден джедаев оказался аналогом янычар. От самураев в ЗВ остался только образ гранд-адмирала Ишин-Ил-Раза (персонаж из статей Дэниэла Уоллеса). Ишин-Ил-Раз совершил самоубийство вслед господину: после смерти императора направил свой звездный разрушитель в звезду и сгорел заживо вместе со всей командой. Само имя Ишин происходит от "Мэйдзи Ишин" — революция Мэйдзи. Японский генерал Ноги с супругой совершили сэппуку вслед господину после смерти императора Мэйдзи (1912). Ишин, как и его прототип Ноги, был плохим полководцем, зато занимался идеологической подготовкой молодежи. Ноги возглавлял учебное заведение для детей элиты и стоял у истоков японской бойскаутской организации.

Вернемся к "Детям джедаев" и Иреку. Итак, на дворе 1995 год, образ джедая-самурая еще актуален, редактор открывает мангу (аниме, фильм) про самураев — и мы идем в самый попсовый период, Сэнгоку, по которому ежегодно выходят игры, фильмы и манга — и обнаруживаем Тоётоми Хидэёри, молодого даймё (князя) из Осаки, поднявшего восстание против сёгуната. Он погиб в 1615 году.

Хидэёри — сын Ёдо-доно, любимой наложницы пожилого военного диктатора Тоётоми Хидэёси. В ходе борьбы за власть он уничтожил ее родственников, а ее взял к себе в гарем.

> «Это означало, что Роганда Исмарен — любовница Палпатина (в оригинале concubine, «наложница») — представительница наиболее высокопоставленной знати. По крови она являлась продолжательницей рода Рыцарей Джедаев».

В этой фразе Хэмбли (не забываем, 1995 год!) слово «рыцари» интерпретируется в прямом смысле, как знать. Ёдо-доно действительно была знатной дамой, в отличие от ее мужа: тот был простого происхождения и сделал карьеру на войне. Обладал противной внешностью. На старости лет, говорят, свихнулся на теме избыточного милитаризма. Несмотря на большой гарем, был бездетен. Хидэёри — поздний ребенок и единственный наследник. После смерти Хидэёси вассалы начали еще одну гражданскую войну и передел территорий. Ёдо-доно сохранила нейтралитет, и новая власть не тронула ее с сыном. Но выросший Хидэёри восстал, был разбит войсками сёгуна и погиб при штурме Осакского замка.

Он нанял якобы 100 тысяч ронинов. Собралось столько сброда, что пришлось стрелять по собственному лагерю, чтобы сброд разбежался, а боеспособные части остались. — Сброд на «Глазе Палпатина».

У него репутация неумного и покорного маменькиного сынка, исполнявшего ее волю. Считается, что мать не любила его и растила для того, чтобы он поднял восстание. — Как и Ирека.

Он был красив и похож на мать, а не на отца. — Как и Ирек.

Ему было семь лет, когда умер его отец. — Как и Иреку.

Его называют затворником. Он жил в своем замке взаперти, но очаровывал своих гостей, которые собирались у него и планировали вооруженный захват власти. — Как и Ирек.

Подозревают, что мать родила его от любовника, которым, по легенде, был красавец Исида Мицунари, член правящего совета. — Аналогично. В 2001 г. Абель Пена, автор статьи «Пешки императора», написал, что биологический отец Ирека — красавец Сарцев Квест, член Правящего Совета Империи. Пена его придумал чисто для этой статьи, чтобы объяснить, откуда появился Ирек. Больше Квест нигде не фигурировал.

Если рассмотреть фигуру Квеста, появляется еще больше параллелей. Видимо, Пена имел доступ к старым редакторским планам, в которых было написано, что образы Ирека и Роганды основаны на Хидэёри и Ёдо, а черпать из легенд ему не впервой — он признавался, что писал биографию Гривуса и его возлюбленной Рондеру, основываясь на эпосе про Гильгамеша и Энкиду.

Итак, входит Исида Мицунари:

Исида Мицунари и Ёдо родом из провинции Оми. Хидэёси завоевал эту провинцию, уничтожил родителей и брата Ёдо. Исида стал служить завоевателю, а Ёдо попала в гарем. В фильмах и манге зачастую Ёдо ненавидит Хидэёси — завоевателя ее родины. — Аналогично Дарт Сидиус уничтожает джедаев, в числе которых были родители и брат Роганды, а немногочисленных выживших берет к себе на службу, как Роганду и Сарцева Квеста.

После смерти патрона Квест сотрудничает с алым гвардейцем Карнором Джаксом, помогает ему прийти к власти и уничтожить клонов Сидиуса. Квеста выгоняют из Правящего совета. Он сбегает, но его ловят и казнят. — Исида Мицунари якобы сфабриковал доказательства заговора родственников, злоумышлявших против Хидэёси, который в результате вырезал свою родню. После смерти патрона Исиду Мицунари выгоняют из правящего совета. Он с товарищами предпринимает попытку переворота, но его сторона проигрывает бой, Исида сбегает, его ловят и казнят.

Квест был слабым джедаем, его сослали в сельхозкорпус. — Исида считался совсем плохим воином.

"Роганда хотела отомстить человеку, уничтожившему ее семью, и после его смерти узурпировать созданную им империю, поэтому выдала своего бастарда за его сына", — пишет Абель Пена. Эту фразу дословно я видела в монографии японского историка про Ёдо-доно.

В пользу моей версии выступает портрет Роганды в японоватом наряде. Описание внешности в «Детях джедаев» работает на ту же версию: маленькая, хрупкая, изящная, слащавая брюнетка с раскосыми глазами, тихим голосом и милыми, застенчивыми манерами. Это азиатчина — кавайная стеснительность. Хэмбли через слово подчеркивает деланную, нарочитую застенчивость героини, отнюдь не свойственную манерам представительницы постхристианского общества и поэтому, весьма вероятно, призванную раздражать читателей. Роганда старше Леи, но Лея мысленно называет ее девушкой — та очень молодо выглядит (свойство нации долгожителей) и говорит с «пришепетываньем» (шипящий японский акцент).

> Ирек... мотнул головой, откидывая назад волосы: длинные, черные, как зимняя полночь, и более кудрявые, чем у его матери. Как и у нее, **его кожа была слегка золотистой** , но бледноватой от жизни, прожитой в основном под землей. Как и она, он одевался просто, но держался с самоуверенной надменностью того, кто считает себя центром вселенной.

Опубликованные в The Essential Guide to Characters портреты Ирека и его матери наводят, к сожалению, на мысль об Оресте и Клитемнестре — в греческих туниках.

Впрочем, на тех портретах Ирек — мужлан, тогда как в романе мы читаем:

> «Хрупкая фигура Роганды Исмарен, маленькая и бледная в белом платье, появилась справа в обрамленном арками своде. Позади нее стоял одетый в черное мальчик. Стройный, с черными, как воронье крыло, волосами, он был такой же грациозно-гибкий, маленький и томный, как его мать».

И снова азиатское представление о красоте, словно из манги. Прием для вызова отвращения у читателей: мол, похож на педика и девку.

Фанаты выдвигали претензии, что в этой книге отсутствует «дух ЗВ». Сама Барбара по образованию историк, специальность — средневековая история Франции, и книгу она написала про феодализм, про аристократов и великие дома. Вот типичный штурм замка:

> «В тиши аллеи Лея вспомнила день взятия Корусканта повстанцами. Дворец Императора представлял из себя бесконечный роскошный лабиринт из прозрачных куполов, висячих садов, пирамид зеленого и голубого мрамора, с золотыми вкраплениями... Летние покои, открытые солнцу и ветру, сменялись зимними, дальше шли сокровищницы, концертные залы, непременная тюрьма... Роскошные апартаменты любовниц соседствовали здесь с кабинетами министров и каморками профессиональных убийц. Сметая все на своем пути, партизаны убивали всех кто только попадался им на глаза. Лея хорошо помнила, что среди жертв оказались не только Президент Кафедры Правосудия и глава Императорской Школы Пыток, но и придворный дизайнер по костюмам и бесчисленное количество абсолютно безвинных слуг всех возрастов, профессий и положений в обществе, чьи имена так никогда и не были преданы гласности».

Вот званый вечер у Палпатина:

> «Отец лично представил ее Императору в ротонде Сената как самую юную представительницу Альдераана. Она как сейчас, помнила его темные и злые глаза на высушенном, как у ящера, лице, сверлящие ее из-под глубокой тени черного капюшона. Но ее тетушки все-таки настояли, чтобы она посетила церемонию императорского приема гостей той ночью […] На вечере присутствовали и другие сенаторы, но в целом колонный зал для приемов скорее напоминал роскошную постель, устланную яркими осенними цветами; в этом цветнике преобладали тускло-золотые и бронзовые, темно-фиолетовые и изумрудно-зеленые тона. Cреди обычной толпы придворных, детей правителей и отпрысков древних аристократических фамилий, чьи родители искали своим чадам удачный альянс, Лея насчитала с полдюжины женщин потрясающей красоты, одетых в изумительные платья, носящих бриллианты достойные принцесс. Они не походили на жен высокопоставленных чиновников или аристократов, более того, даже их вассалов. Спросив о них тетушку Руж, Лея получила весьма высокомерный ответ:
> 
> \- Император приглашает тех, кого хочет и это, бесспорно, его право, но, дорогая, никто не обязан с ними общаться.
> 
> Она поняла, что это любовницы Императора».

Заодно становится ясно, откуда взялся гарем у императора «Звездных войн». От Хидэёси. Другое дело, что последний жил в полигамном обществе, где наложниц имел любой самурай, который мог себе это позволить, и не имело смысла переносить семейство Хидэёси в полном составе в ЗВ, где человечество представляет собой моногамную цивилизацию. Читатели не привыкли к полигамии в ЗВ и протестовали против палпатиновского гарема. (В то же время никто не возражал против гарема у другого властного старика — падишаха-императора Шаддама Коррино из "Дюны", насыщенной элементами исламской культуры.) Попытка завести императору личную жизнь провалилась, и авторы продолжили утверждать, что выживший из ума Дарт Сидиус интересовался в основном Силой и войной.

В «Детях джедаев» Лея спрашивает Роганду, почему та живет одна, а не состоит в свите какого-нибудь аристократа или военачальника. Роганда отвечает:

> «Многим из них я была представлена, как подарок. Все, чего я хочу — это забыть».

Роганда была рабыней. Имя хозяина не названо, поэтому создается впечатление, что это Сидиус предлагал девочку своим гостям. В таком случае Сидиус унижает Ирека — сам наносит репутационный ущерб своему наследнику, под которого сам же переписал закон. Подразумевается, на Корусанте такой жесткий патриархат, что статус матери не имеет значения. (Именно таковы популярные страшилки о положении женщин в старой Японии.)

Сидиус был щедр:

> ...на приеме у Императора. Бриллианты украшали свисающее с головы Роганды покрывало, расшитое тяжелыми полосами золота и целым созвездием сияющих топазов, рубинов, ситриков. Запомнились красиво задрапированные складки переливающегося шелка ее одеяния, поддерживаемые драгоценностями и образующие волнистые линии вокруг выложенных алмазами брошей, размером с ее растопыренную ладошку. Бриллиантовые цепи, тонкие, как нити вышивки, свисали рядами, подчеркивая изгибы ослепительно золотистого воротничка. Впечатление от волос Роганды усиливали вплетенные местами кружева и шелковые ленты всех оттенков золотого и алого. Ее маленькие белые руки утопали в блеске удивительных крошечных колечек.

И жесток:

> \- Я слишком долго жила в постоянном страхе. Это никогда не объяснишь тому, кто не испытал такого сам.
> 
> Она подняла на Лею взгляд полный мольбы. Ее черные глаза сверкали от нахлынувших воспоминаний, вот-вот грозя излиться слезами.
> 
> \- Иногда мне кажется, что я уже никогда не смогу избавиться от страхов, что по ночам мне вечно будут сниться кошмары, как будто я снова с ним.

Лея рассуждает:

> Подобно Палпатину, мужчины из Древних Династий предпочитали вызывающему поведению безропотное послушание...

Роганду насиловали все подряд после его смерти:

> \- Как правило все мои попытки найти поддержку среди тех, кто знал меня раньше при дворе закончились плачевно. И я по опыту знаю… Мне слишком досталось, чтобы повторять глупости тех дней.

Ретконщик Абель Пена выбросил тему рабства: по словам 21-летнего Пены, Роганда была добровольной секс-работницей, никто ее не заставлял, она сама соблазняла богатеев, чтобы пробиться к императору, но наставила ему рога с Квестом и забеременела. Тряпочка Палпатин не стал мстить Квесту за это унижение, а беременную Роганду перевел на работу секс-шпионки: «используя свои навыки соблазнения, она выведывала секреты у врагов Палпатина». Роганда была общеизвестной наложницей императора, но его враги почему-то не понимали, что эта женщина подослана. Она обманывала всех при дворе, утверждая, что Ирек сын Палпатина, и тюфячок Палпатин не возражал.

Пена написал это в 2001 году, когда в ЗВ уже появилась хорошая несчастная рабыня с сыном и фанаты обсуждали, почему джедаи или Падме не освободили эту рабыню. Теперь Роганде стало нельзя быть рабыней, а Иреку — принцем.

А позже в сорсбуках стали писать, что эта Роганда была "ассасином, тренированным в Темной стороне Силы, убивавшим врагов императора". По Иреку ничего нового не появилось.

Посмотрим, как могли бы развить этого персонажа, если бы решили продолжить его историю из "Детей джедаев". Хэмбли пишет:

> Роганда и ее сынок выковывали союз с Сенексскими Лордами […] Они создавали политическую опору, чтобы обеспечить себе выгодную позицию на переговорах с военачальниками Харрском и Терадоком и другими оставшимися ветвями Имперского Флота. И вокруг этой политической опоры вполне мог снова образоваться Имперский Флот. И эта коалиция будет вооружена богатством Сенексских Лордов и массированным вооружением "Глаза Палпатина", вытащенного из тьмы прошлого пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, чьи способности могли вывести из строя неподготовленную оборону Республики. Ради приобретения в качестве тайного оружия "Глаза" и Ирека человек вроде Верховного Адмирала Харрска может и уступить ту власть, которую он несколько лет назад ни за что не отдал бы регенту при каком-то ребенке.

В интервью самой писательницы ничего не говорилось об Иреке (его никто не заметил — зачем его обсуждать?), только о том, что редактор ее назначил развивать культуру гаморреанцев, а также выдал ей задание обеспечить Люка любимой женщиной (но не женить! Тимоти Зан застолбил за Люком популярную среди фанатов Мару Джейд, и другим писателям приходилось метать его от женщины к женщине, пока с Заном не заключили новый контракт), и она спросила, можно ли сделать женщиной призрака в корабельном компьютере. Получилась Каллиста, вызвала негодование у фанатов, и автору следующего романа «Меч тьмы», Кевину Андерсону, было дано задание удалить Каллисту со сцены, но не убивать.

В финале книги "Дети джедаев" Ирек и Роганда сбегают в сектор Атравис, которым управлял адмирал Харрск. Очевидно, предполагалось, что этими персонажами займется Андерсон: после провала заговора следовало показать Ирека подчиненным Харрска — как неуравновешенный, убежденный в собственном величии Ирек пытается служить. Увы, Андерсону такого задания не дали. В его романе "Меч тьмы" Ирек вообще не упоминался, а Харрск был убит адмиралом Даалой, объединительницей Империи. Ее правление было недолгим: американские фанаты активно критиковали Андерсона, и его персонаж Даала ушла в отставку, передав свою должность Гиладу Пеллеону.

В это время "Звездными войнами" занималось издательство "Бантам". Через год после "Детей джедаев" это же самое издательство выпустило "Игру престолов" Мартина с этой же самой ситуацией: злой принц — самозванец по воле своей злой матери, а его номинальный отец — узурпатор. Чем-то эта ситуация зацепила редактора, всем подряд предлагал писать одно и то же. Кстати, про Каллисту: у того же Мартина есть рассказ о призраке женщины, вселившейся в корабельный компьютер — "Летящие сквозь ночь" (1980).

В "Детях джедаев" Ирек натравливает на врагов стаю животных, телепатически контролируя их (сами по себе они не агрессивны), и аналогично использует дроидов. В статье Абеля Пены Ирек уже пытается создать армию: он изучает алхимию ситхов — направление меху-деру, как превратить живые организмы в технозверей (technobeasts), обрастающих металлом и заражающих всех подряд мутагенным вирусом. Точно как в известном японском фильме "Тецуо, железный человек". Само название "меху-деру" — от "меха" (жанр аниме) и "деру" — японский глагол, означающий "появляться".

Явно задумывался метод борьбы с вонгами. Зараженный вонг превращается в Тецуо — и теперь вонга можно контролировать Силой. Этот метод был отвергнут редакторами и не попал в романы или игры, его позволили обнародовать только в статье. Видимо, причина выбраковки — избитость: в марвеловских комиксах про Людей Икс уже есть техно-органический вирус.

Напоследок просьба к читателям: если вы где-то увидите фанфик с Иреком, поделитесь со мной ссылкой.


End file.
